


I feel soft around you

by SakuPenguin



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, alieaweek, other chr are mentioned, soft, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: They were the happiest people in the world
Relationships: Kariya Masaki & Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran & Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran/Midorikawa Ryuuji | Reize, hiroto - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	I feel soft around you

**Author's Note:**

> ALIEAWEEK DAY 7: Free

The light awoke him, pouring through the white curtains of their bedroom, a gentle breeze moving them. It wasn't too hot in the room, and no noise was heard in the street; it still had to be early in the morning. Although he wasn't sure what day of the week it was, he just knew that he didn't have work that morning, so he could take a well-deserved break after a week of living at the company.

He lied on the bed, his eyes half-closed to try to make the sun a little less bothersome. The world was blurry. Hiroto pulled an arm out from under the covers, lazy and sleepy, to try to look for his glasses on the bedside table. When he managed to catch them, after throwing several things to the ground that he would later pick up, he noticed something moving behind his back. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses.

"Ryu?" he leaned on the bed and Ryu squealed. Too sharp. That wasn’t Ryuuji.

Hiroto finished putting on his glasses, and he couldn't help but laugh about the delusion when he saw Zuben shake and jump out of bed, staring at him indignantly before leaving the room barking and apparently complaining about his owner. Hiroto looked to his right. Ryu was not in bed, but the other two Chihuahuas, Spica and Deneb, slept peacefully without bothering with the scene their brother had set up.

Hiroto stretched his arms over his head, yawning and shaking the sleepiness out of himself before he got out of bed, looking for his slippers, but only the right one was there. He knelt on the floor with a groan, looking underneath the bed hoping to find it, but there was only dust. They should vacuum, he reminded himself.

He stood up and removed a fuzz from his pants. They should definitely clean more often, although lately they lived more at work than in their attic.

He left the room with only one slipper and yawned again, walking through the corridors covered in photos and pictures. It didn't take long to hear Ryuuji’s voice coming from the kitchen.

He turned as soon as he heard Hiroto's footsteps and, despite the years they had been together, despite knowing each other since they were children, and that this happened every morning, Hiroto was left speechless only with a smile from his husband. Ryuuji wore his hair loose that morning, long down to the middle of his back and curling again despite still being wet. Hiroto could smell the mint shampoo that he liked so much. Hiroto approached him slowly, putting his hands on his cheeks and leaning over to kiss his forehead, soft and delicate as usual, turning his bangs away before doing so, so that he didn’t get hair in his mouth.

When he parted from Ryuuji, he pulled him forward again. Long, thin fingers hooked on his neck to get him crouched down so he could really kiss him. It tasted like coffee, but Hiroto didn't care that his kisses were bitter. It was Ryuuji, his husband, after all.

When he broke away from the kiss he started laughing and Hiroto fell in love a little more; it was one of his favorite sounds in the whole world. He could spend a hundred lifetimes listening to Ryuuji laugh.

"You have your glasses on crooked, love." Hiroto looked at him, surprised, as Ryuuji put his glasses on him. He couldn't help but pout; he preferred when the first thing Ryuuji said when he woke up was ‘I love you.’ "Oh, and Zuben's eating your other slipper." 

There it was, that laugh again. This time Ryu couldn’t avoid a snort and covered his mouth with his hand, eyes shining and as handsome as ever. Hiroto couldn't help but look at his hand, look at that simple ring that meant so much to him.

"What time is it?" he asked as Ryuuji turned to the kitchen again. He hugged him from behind, hiding his face in his shoulder. Ryuuji definitely smelled of mint.

"It's early. I didn't expect to see you awake at this hour after having worked so late." He turned around a little bit, just enough to be able to kiss his cheek. Hiroto only muttered a tired response and hugged him more tightly.

It was his favorite part of being taller than Ryuuji, being able to hug him in that way, being able to spend hours without letting him go and having Ryuuji feel protected. He could say that, after all that had happened, Hiroto was one of those who settled for little.

Ryuuji's smiles and caresses, his kisses and even his scolding when he entered his office and found him playing Minesweeper because he was bored.

He was going to ask something more, but the question disappeared from his head when they heard footsteps again. He didn't release Ryuuji, just grabbed harder to turn him around when he did. Masaki entered the kitchen, dragging his feet and with his eyes still closed. Zuben squealed again when the boy stumbled over her. It was definitely not her lucky day.

The boy sat without saying anything and dropped his head against the table, grunting and yawning again.

"Good morning to you too, Masaki." Hiroto parted ways with Ryuuji to approach the boy and dishevel his hair even more. Masaki tried to turn his hand away from him, whining and protesting. The boy never had a good awakening. "What are you doing awake so early?"

"Endou has organized a special training for them." Ryuuji responded instead, taking the cup to his lips to hide his laughter.

Masaki was a disaster in the mornings, even more so than Hiroto. In the few months he had been living with them, they had grown accustomed to being a family of three, or seven, if they counted the pets.

"I hate that man," Masaki's voice was drowned out against the marble table. "Do I really have to go?"

He raised his head a little, just enough to be able to rest his chin on the table. Hiroto shook his head as he opened one of the kitchen cupboards, pulling out two new cups. He filled one with coffee and the other only halfway, with a lot of sugar and milk.

"Tenma will come home for you if you don't go and you know it." He brought the first cup to the kid. "Take it. You're going to need it."

Masaki grunted again, grabbing the cup as he thanked his father and stood up from the table to go lie on the couch, watching Ryuuji and Hiroto sitting at the kitchen island, speaking between stolen kisses and giggles. The idea of those two being his parents was still strange to Masaki. They had signed the adoption papers only three months ago, but it felt like years. They weren't even that old -- they almost looked more like his older siblings, and maybe that's why they’d had a hard time getting used to the situation. Now, he was introduced as their son, his surname had become Kira, and he lived in a luxury penthouse instead of a dormitory room with three other children. Life definitely took many turns.

It wasn't long before Hiroto left the kitchen to go take a shower, Ryuuji dramatically blowing him a kiss as if they were going to separate for more than fifteen minutes. Then Ryuuji approached Masaki with a bag in his hands, smiling.

"We've prepared your food. There's plenty for you to share with your friends." He kissed his forehead while leaving his food. "You should get ready, honey." And with that said, it was the three fat dogs who asked for attention and got served breakfast.

Masaki took the box with some fear. His parents weren't the best cooks -- he preferred Uncle Suzuno's food a thousand times more. But he couldn't complain either. Anything was better than Natsumi showing up for training and him not having excuses not to try her food. Leaving the box on the living room table, he went to his room to take a quick shower and get dressed in a hurry. Endou would stop by to pick him up shortly.

After filling Sirius' food bowl, the cat Ryuuji and Hiroto gifted him when they adopted him, he took his bag from the floor and the food he had left in the living room. Before he could open the door Ryuuji came out from one of the rooms, running over to hug him, wishing him a good day and reminding him to call if he needed anything. Hiroto peeked out from his door, still drenched from the shower, and blew him a kiss.

"Remember that we love you."

Masaki rolled his eyes and left the house. Maybe he loved those couple of idiots. 

As soon as Masaki disappeared through the door Ryuuji picked up his cell phone, sending a bunch of heart and star emoticons to the boy and a reminder to take good care of the kid to Endou; when the man responded with a thumbs up emoji, Ryuuji put the phone down again and returned to the room.

Hiroto was sitting on the bed, still half-dressed. Ryuuji headed over slowly, putting himself in front of him and taking the towel out of his hands so that he could dry his hair. Hiroto only closed his eyes, a silly smile on those beautiful lips that Ryuuji knew so well. When he left the towel around his neck Hiroto turned his head, gently holding his hand to fill it with soft kisses. Ryuuji stuck more to his husband, sitting on his lap and passing his free hand through soft, straight hair, red locks tangling in his wedding ring. He pulled harder than he intended and Hiroto couldn’t avoid a whine, to which Ryuuji responded with a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you..." he whispered with his lips still against Hiroto's pale skin. He hugged him by the waist, hiding his face in his neck. His breathing tickled him.

"Let's get married." Hiroto sounded convinced. "Let's get married again, Ryu."

Ryuuji dropped to the side, dragging Hiroto down with him to lie on the bed, his legs still hooked on his waist and his hands stroking his face. Hiroto's green eyes looked at him with that special glow, the one that was just for him.

"We've already married twice, darling..." Ryuuji laughed, remembering those moments that had meant so much to him.

Their first wedding had been a children's game in the orphanage's garden. Saginuma had been the priest, a black dress that was from Hitomiko as a robe. Reina had worn the rings. There had been candy and she’d eaten them before they could do anything. Suzuno and Nagumo had spent the wedding throwing flowers at each other instead of the grooms. Hitomiko had recorded it all. It was one of her favorite anecdotes, as the children had run towards her saying they wanted to get married.

The truth is that their second wedding hadn't been so different; it couldn’t be, with the mess that their friends and family were. They adored them too much. On that occasion Hitomiko had been the one carrying the rings, Saginuma offended that he could not be the one to officiate the wedding again. Nagumo and Suzuno had fought again, that had not changed. Those two were still just as chaotic, worth the redundancy.

"Well, let's get married again. This time Masaki can be at the wedding..." that argument was valid enough. They had married alone at nineteen, quite hastily, but they had never been so sure of anything in their lives. Masaki wasn't even in the orphanage back then.

"We could have a small ceremony...for our anniversary..." Hiroto kissed him again, pulling him gently. Ryuuji still didn't believe how well his lips fit.

"Is that a yes?" laughter slipped away as he spoke. His fingers snuck under Ryuuji's shirt, rubbing his ribs to tickle him and get a laugh out of him.

"You know I can't tell you no, love." He had a hard time breathing between laughs, Hiroto putting himself on top of him to catch him so he couldn't escape. He hated the tickles; they were his weak spot. Well, tickles and anything Hiroto did in general.

In the end they spent the morning lying on that bed, between kisses and caresses, without needing anything but the presence of the other, comforting as always. While they fell asleep again, the light still snuck through the windows, their hands still intertwined. They could not help but think that they were both the luckiest people in the world.


End file.
